This One's a Cheap Shot
by WonderfulWesley
Summary: A bunch of different drabbles based off of photos and prompts from tumblr. Each story has it's own rating. Lots of fluff, sex, and warm happy feelings!
1. Chapter 1

just a bunch of one shots/drabbles based off photos or prompts from tumblr. If anybody is interested, I'm **youdtearthiscanvasskinapart** on tumblr! This particular story is based off a picture of two houses that the tops of the houses are really really close, like almost touching. Of course, I had to make it a fluffy Klaine thing! Enjoy!

**Rating:** K

* * *

Kurt Hummel had always thought that he was alone. He didn't have very many friends, and the ones he did have were way too caught up in themselves to ever even notice that he was feeling down. Every single night since the day his mother died, Kurt would climb out his bedroom window with a candle and his soft grey blanket and sit on the slope of his roof. It was like his safe haven. It was the one place in the entire world where nobody could touch him. There were no bullies to harass him, no strangers to look at him with disgust, just him and his thoughts. It was peaceful, but it was lonely.

He lived in a strange little house, one that was a little crooked but warm and inviting. It reminded Kurt of his father's personality. The part of the roof that was just outside his bedroom was tilted slightly, close enough to the roof of the house next door that Kurt could easily step right on over and sit there if he really wanted to. But he didn't really want to; no he was fine where he was. Besides, nobody lived in that house, nobody had for ages, so he really didn't see the point in it.

It was a little chilly that particular night. Kurt had to brink his thick blanket and a bigger candle to his spot on the roof. He climbed though his window, and then turned around to grab the candle and blanket. Sitting back on his haunches, he smiled slightly.

"Oh no!" Kurt gasped when his candle suddenly flickered out. He had forgotten to bring extra matches.

"Damn it I forgot matches!" He cursed at himself, getting ready to wiggle his way back in.

"You can use one of mine," a soft voice called from behind him.

Whipping around, Kurt came face to face with the prettiest honey colored eyes he'd ever seen. They were a little bloodshot, and a little puffy as if he had been recently crying.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," the boy whispered, pushing a piece of hair that had escaped the confines of his gelled hair back up onto his head, and then extending his hand.

Kurt took his hand, still wide eyed and a little shocked.

"Kurt Hummel," he answered simply.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt. I just moved here with my parents. They're- they're inside, asleep I'm sure by now. I uhm, here," Blaine stumbled over himself adorably, flicking a match and lighting Kurt's candle.

"Light my candle," Kurt whisper sang quietly, unable to help himself.

The responding smile he received from Blaine could have powered a city.

"Rent is one of my favorites," the smaller boy explained, "Right after Wicked of course."

"A man after my own heart I see," Kurt replied, trying to stay cool in the wake of this absolutely stunning boy who hadn't cringed away from him yet.

Blaine smiled, and nodded, sitting back down on his side.

"I'm sorry if I'm invading your space," Blaine whispered after a minute, looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes, "I can find somewhere else. I just- I really needed to get away."

"No. No don't go!" Kurt said, his voice raising an octave.

Blaine stopped his nervous shifting around, and looked at Kurt with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"I mean," Kurt started, his eyes softening, "I know- I know how you feel. Needing to get away and all. I feel that every day. That's why I come up here every night. But, it gets a little lonely, you know? Maybe we- you and me- we could try and get away together," Kurt trailed off whispering trying to fight the blush high on his cheeks.

When he finally looked back into Blaine's eyes, he could have sworn they were the color of melted gold.

"I'd love that," he whispered, reaching for Kurt's hand and interlocking their fingers, "I'd love to get away with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** Klaine's first time.

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Beware the feels!

* * *

He remembered those broken words that the beautiful boy in front of him whispered.

_"__No. I want to go back to your house."_

He knew what that meant. Well, in all actuality, he knew what he wanted it to mean. He was addicted to the boy in front of him. He was addicted to his mind, addicted to his voice, and hell was he addicted to his body. The expanse of creamy white skin that was his and only his. That primal need inside him fired up every time a small sigh would escape his perfectly pink lips. He had never loved like this before. That much was true. What was also true is he had never felt lust like this before. Now most would be quick to say that love and lust were too separate things. They'd be quick to ask if this was love, or just sexual desire. But for Blaine, lust and love went hand in hand. He didn't have one if he didn't have the other. And right now, at this point in his life, he most certainly had both. Kurt was his angle, his beautiful soul sent from Heaven to save him. Kurt was also his devil. His dark twisted demon that pulled this hot need from deep within him. That exactly what it was too. It was a need, driven by lust and love and want and sexual attraction.

"I really want you baby, I'm ready. I want all of you," Kurt had whispered in his ear, petting at his naked sides and trembling with want and nerves. Blaine was sure that those words would be the end of him, and the beginning of him all at the same time.

He had almost lost him, almost lost everything. All he could remember was drinking so much that he felt like the stars were falling. Blaine had never felt worse about anything in his entire life. He'd broken down and sobbed to Kurt the next day. He was so sure that Kurt was leaving him. Why wouldn't he? Blaine had screwed up beyond repair. He cried and begged this beautiful boy not to leave him. Kurt, ever loving, caring perfect Kurt, was immediately by his side holding him, rocking him through the tears, telling him he'd never leave him, that Blaine was his forever. He explained gently that all he wanted was to be able to fully remember every detail of their first time together. Kurt had whispered to Blaine that he was so very proud to be with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He'd always ask. Kurt was his one and only and he'd never do anything to hurt the love of his life. It wouldn't last for hours, and there would probably be some awkward moments and slipping hands. Blaine didn't know exactly how this experience would go, but he knew Kurt wanted romance and caring above anything else. All Blaine wanted was Kurt. All of Kurt, forever and a day and all the time after that.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," was the reply he received.

It was a cold November night. That kind of chilly day where when you walk outside you can see your breath and your nose turns red. Burt and Carole Hummel were wrapped up together on the sofa of their home excitedly chatting about how talented their sons were. The Andersons, on the other hand, were away on a business trip. As per usual. Sometimes Blaine resented his parents for not being around so much, but at times like this, he adored it. It allowed him and Kurt a soft bed, an empty house, and all the time in the world.

"I love you" was whispered softly over and over again. Time and time again by both of them as the fumbled with shaky hands. Blaine couldn't help himself. He was obsessed with Kurt. That crazy, wonderful, amazing obsessed that only a love struck fool can feel. He wanted this to last forever. He told Kurt that as he slipped off his pants and tight black boxers, leaving his pale angel naked below him.

"It will last forever silly. You're suck with me." Kurt replied.

Slow and steady. That's how Blaine made sure to do this. He wanted Kurt for always, and he wanted to make this experience everything Kurt could have ever dreamed about. He really didn't care about himself all that much. Sure he wanted his first time to be special, but if it was Kurt, it was special, and that's all that had ever mattered to him. .

Blaine slowly stretched his lover (that's what he was now, his lover) trembling at the tears that pricked Kurt's eyes at the pain. Blaine cried too. He hated seeing even a second of pain on his beauty's face. Kissing him softly and trying to make the pain go away, Kurt's cries of pain became more breathy, until they were cries of pleasure. Arching his back slightly, Kurt was now full on panting into Blaine's soft open mouth, his cries of pleasure saturating the otherwise empty house. He was losing control with ever brush of Blaine's fingers, with every caress of Blaine's tongue. Blaine himself was aching. He's never felt this intense arousal before. The thick heavy arousal that only another person can bring you. He shifted slightly, his cock rubbing at the crease of Kurt's thigh. That was the moment that Kurt lost all control he had, and Blaine had never felt more accomplished in his entire life than in the moment that he shifted and ground down on Kurt making him him buck up with a little less control and plead "Now, please baby now".

Blaine tried to slick himself up. He wanted to do this right with no fear what so ever, but honestly he couldn't. His hands were shook so hard with the onslaught of emotion he was feeling. He felt so much love, arousal, and need, but on top of that he was so nervous. He wanted this to be perfect. Kurt noticed his shaking hands and misplaced shallow breathing of course, Kurt always noticed. Taking the bottle from Blaine, kissing him softly, Kurt caressed Blaine with the oil, promising him that he would love everything Blaine did, no matter what. Unless he like screamed out Rachel's name. That he would so not be okay with. Blaine chuckled a little less nervously. Leave it to his Kurt to diffuse the tension with his wit and comedy. Finally they were ready.

As Blaine pushed slowly into Kurt, trying to make it as pain free as he could, he kept a mantra of "I love you I love you I love you" falling from his lips. He was finally all the way in. Kurt's long legs wrapped around his back and begged him to move. Slowly thrusting, the tears were back in both of their eyes. They were different this time; they weren't because they were nervous or scared. They were tears of joy, because this felt so right. This is what they both wanted for the rest of their lives. To be so insanely connected to one another that they could feel the other inside them.

"There," Kurt had gasped when Blaine shifted his position slightly.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked him, his hips snapping a little harder.

"Fuck, yeah yes," Kurt whined from the back of his throat, fucking his hips up so that his cock dragged harshly against Blaine's abdomen.

Their thrusts became more erratic, as did their breathing. Sliding his hand down between them, Blaine pumped Kurt in time with his thrusts the best he could. Soon after he began, Kurt was flexing around him and coming, long pearly white ropes between them. It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen, and it was what brought him over the edge. Seeing stars and calling each other's names was how they fell over the edge, panting and tingling from the aftershocks.

After they had come down from their highs and Blaine had pulled out with a hiss. He immediately gathered Kurt into his arms. He kissed him gently, and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm so in love with you." Blaine whispered.

"And I, you" Kurt replied.

And with that they knew it didn't matter. Sebastian didn't matter, their insecurities didn't matter. All that matter was they were together, and they would be, forever and a day.

It didn't matter that it was a freezing night in the middle of November.

They had started a fire. One that would never be put out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** Klaine feels their baby kicking for the first time.

**Rating:** K?

**A/N:** I love babies.

* * *

The process had been a long and grueling one. Kurt and Blaine had spent many nights in their New York apartment discussing, planning, and sometimes downright fighting about everything and anything that had to do with babies.

Both men wanted children, but there was so much that went along with that. Were they ready? Would they be good parents?

And of course the most important question of all;

How?

Ironically, the most important question was the most easily answered.

"Well of course I'll be carrying your child for you," Rachel had announced one night while drying the dishes and handing them to Kurt to be put away.

It was a tradition that they had since the week that Blaine had finally joined Kurt in New York City all those gets ago. Every Friday night, they would get together at Kurt and Blaine's apartment and prepare a meal together. There was undoubtedly a lot of singing and dancing, but these dinners were also when they got a chance to discuss the most important issues at hand.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, whipping around to look at Rachel in the eye and nearly losing the plate he had in his hand in the process.

"Give me that," Rachel huffed, taking the plate from Kurt and cradling it to her chest, "if you can't even hold a plate carefully how will you ever hold your child?"

"Rach- I just I think you caught Kurt off guard. You caught me off guard! What did you mean exactly…?" Blaine trailed off, gripping the edge of the sink tightly.

"I thought that much was obvious really. I'm in no committed relationship, and I don't see myself being in one anytime soon. You can't deny that I have exemplary body and face structure, and don't lie and say you don't care about that. Everybody wants a pretty baby. Also with my natural talent paired with either of yours the baby will have even more chance of being as fabulous as us. And besides, I'm not too sure I want children anyways. I want to be a crazy Aunt that spoils the child rotten, but I want to continue to be selfish enough to be able to go home afterwards to silence. Also, I am your best friend. I assumed I'd be the first one you'd ask," Rachel explained simply with an air of over confidence, the way only she could.

"I-" Kurt began, welling up and grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Could it really be that easy?" Blaine whispered, half asking Rachel and half asking himself.

"Well I don't see why not," Rachel said smiling with her hands on her hips.

The two boys gathered her in their arms and cried and hugged and laughed harder than they ever had before.

It may have seemed easy, but really it wasn't. There were doctors and appointments and harsh words and late nights and one debacle with a frosty and melted peanut butter that they all swore never to bring up.

And of course there were hormones. So many pregnant lady hormones.

"I thought I got a free pass from doing this when I opted for guys," Blaine said, glaring playfully at Rachel who was lounging on the couch, her extended tummy poking out of her red top.

"Don't pretend Kurt doesn't make you rub his feet," she snarked, giggling.

"Yeah mister, I'm up next!" Kurt called from the kitchen.

Blaine was so happy, even if he was being forced to rub Rachel's feet against his will. These three were a family, the family he had always wanted in his life. And soon enough they would be four. Rachel and the baby were happy and healthy and Blaine wanted to cry tears of joy every night when he went to be with Kurt, knowing that soon the empty spot in their hearts would soon be filled with a beautiful bundle of joy.

In his extreme joy, Blaine began to hum "Teenage Dream" happily rubbing away at Rachel's feet.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped, shooting up suddenly and almost sending Blaine toppling off the couch.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, panicking slightly.

Rachel didn't answer, merely grabbing Blaine's hand and resting it on her stomach commanding him to hum.

"Wha-?"

"Just hum Blaine!' She shouted.

Bewildered, Blaine continued to caress Rachel's stomach and shakily hum his song.

And then he felt it.

The fleeting pressure of a tiny foot coming into contact with his hand through the walls of Rachel's stomach.

"Rachel," he gasped, tears in his eyes.

"KURT! KURT COME QUICK!" Rachel bellowed, giggling tearfully.

"What-what's wrong!" Kurt gasped, running in a falling down to Rachel's side.

Smiling, Blaine took his hand and placed it where his had been, and then leaning closer, he hummed softly.

"Oh my god," Kurt sobbed out. Tears of joy were filling his eyes to match Rachel's and Blaine's.

"Feel that? That's your baby!" Rachel said breathlessly, "Go on say hello, he wants to meet his parents, I can tell!"

"Hi baby," Kurt began, trying to still his shaky voice, "Hi, oh it's so good to meet you. I'm Dad and right here is Daddy," Kurt pulled Blaine up a little closer, "And we already love you so much."

"We love you so much and we can wait to see you!" Blaine added, smiling and whipping the tears from his eyes.

Kurt turned to Blaine, beaming, and they couldn't help but fall into each other's arms, shaking and smiling and kissing with a new found passion of creating and shaping a life together.

"Your daddies are being gross and kissing and crying all over each other. I promise they aren't usually this crazy; they just are so excited to know you're there. I'm Auntie Rachel by the way and I am going to teach you everything there is to know about Broadway and how to be a diva," Rachel cooed, shifting between smiling at her two best friends, and beaming at her belly.

"We are not gross," Blaine mumbled, rearranging himself to fit between the back of the couch and Rachel.

"We are excited though!" Kurt beamed, kissing Rachel's forehead and shimmying so that he was laying on the opposite side of her, his had interlocked with Blaine's over her belly.

"I know boys," she grinned, laying her hand on top of theirs and letting her eyes drift closed, "I know.

The three of them began to drift off into a content slumber.

That is until Kurt leaned over to whisper, "I wasn't kidding about that foot rub."

Rachel and Blaine broke out into silent giggles, shaking the couch with laughter.

This kid was getting one hell of a family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt**: Kurt is an EMT driver, and Blaine is a victim.

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** This one literally hurt to write.

* * *

It was a cold night. Not the usual chilly day that made your nose turn red and fed your small hot chocolate addiction. No, it was freezing, below freezing to be exact, and it was raining ice.

Kurt Hummel was sitting at his office chair, eyes trained on the radio receptor. Being an EMT, he knew that these kinds of days were when the most brutal accidents occurred, and damn it, he would be ready.

There was a certain adrenalin rush that you get when your job is to save someone's life at a moment's notice. It humbles you, it makes you stop and smell the roses once in a while because you know that life can be ripped from you at any second. Kurt was always horrified and yet always so gracious about the things that he experienced every day.

"Hummel quit staring at the radio. If something happens, we'll hear it!" Kurt's partner Noah Puckerman scolded.

"I'm going to be ready this time Puck," Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt you can't blame yourself for that forever. It wouldn't have mattered how quickly we go there, she couldn't be saved," Puck said, clapping him on the shoulder and trying to get him to relax.

Kurt bowed his head and refused to meet Puck's eyes. He knew that he was right, the young girl who died when he SUV crashed into a telephone pole couldn't have been saved, but for some reason Kurt couldn't let go of the idea that if he had been a little faster, a little more ready, he could have spared her life.

Sighing, Puck gave Kurt one more pat on the shoulder and wandered off to find some more coffee. They were working the night shift and he just needed a shit ton of coffee.

A loud blaring and red lights broke Kurt out of his melancholy musings.

"Calling all officers, calling all officers. Black Sedan, corner of Park and Arnot. Young male, physical state unknown," the dispatcher's voice crackled though the radio.

Kurt sprung to his feet, grabbing his coat and shouting for Puck, he was out the door in 6 seconds flat.

"That's a new record Hummel," Puck said, revving the engine of their red and white truck and pulling out of the office parking lot.

"I've been practicing," Kurt said, not tearing his eyes from the road.

The world outside whirled around them, and all Kurt could think about was being too late. This kid would not lose his life, not on Kurt's watch. He'd already seen that happen once. He was not about to let it happen again.

By the time they reached the crash site, it was a full on blizzard.

"Puck, call for back up, I'm going out," Kurt commanded as he slipped out of the car and started to fight his way through the snow.

It took him about four minutes, at least, but Kurt finally made it to the car that had been called in.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

The front half was completely crushed, almost like an accordion, and the whole car was tilted on its side and upside down.

Making his way to the driver's side as quickly as possible, Kurt saw a little movement and began to follow the protocol he had learned so well.

"Hello! My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm an EMT officer for Lima. Can you hear me?" Kurt called out in a booming voice.

"Yes," a weak voice called back, so soft that an untrained ear would've missed it.

"Can you tell me your name?" Kurt asked moving closer.

"Blaine," the voice answered shaking, "Blaine Anderson."

"Alright Blaine, may I have your permission to help you in any way I can?" Kurt finally asked, falling to his knees to  
make contact with the boy.

"Of course."

When Kurt finally had a visual of the boy- the man- his heart stopped. He was the most breathtakingly beautiful man Kurt had ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked as he pulled out his first aid kit.

"A little banged up," Blaine answered with a shaky smile, his honey eyes seeming unfocused.

"You're coherent. That's a good sign," Kurt explained.

No sooner had he said the words was Blaine swaying slightly in his seat.

"Whoa buddy-" Kurt said grabbing at his shoulders.

And that's when he noticed.

Pulling his hands away to examine, Kurt saw the steady stream of blood that was dripping from Blaine's skull, some of it now being on his hands.

"Don't worry," Kurt told the beautiful boy, his voice shaking, "Help is here and more is coming. We're gonna get you out of this."

Kurt tried to hold back his tears.

He wouldn't let another beautiful person die. Not on his watch


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:** Klaine first kiss

**Rating:** K

**A/N:** Oh the fluff

* * *

His heart was beating at a rapid pace. He couldn't believe it had taken him so so long to realize that the person that he had always wanted was standing right in front of him for months. He'd been there all along, and Blaine had been blind enough to just brush past the tightening in his chest that signaled that his true love, his soul mate, had been singing and dancing across the halls of his school for a long time now. He felt kind of stupid.

He also felt kind of amazing.

Blaine quickly decided that that was exactly what love was. A funny feeling in the pit of your stomach that made you feel really stupid but really awesome at the same time. It was like the best feeling in the world.

Now would come the hard part; actually telling said soul mate that he'd finally woken up and smelled the metaphorical roses. He'd never actually declared his love out loud to someone before.

Okay, the whole Gap fiasco did not count in the least bit. That had been a disaster, and he knew he couldn't do anything like that for Kurt.

No, Kurt deserved something breathtaking and beautiful, especially after how much Blaine had fucked up so far.

What if Kurt had moved on? What if Kurt didn't want him anymore?

Blaine had never had a panic attack before, but he was pretty sure this is what it felt like. He couldn't do this, he could not do this.

But, he had to.

When he had heard Kurt singing that heartbreaking song it was like somebody reached into his brain and turned a light on. It was like seeing Kurt for the very first time. He couldn't walk around for another moment with that feeling in his chest without telling somebody. He wanted to tell everybody. Kurt at least deserved that, if not so much more.

And that's how Blaine found himself sitting in the common room across from the most beautiful boy he'd ever met stumbling over his words about "looking for you forever" and "you move me". He didn't say the word love, he couldn't. He didn't want to risk losing Kurt before he even had him by scaring him off with big words that sounded like something a psycho would say. So Blaine substituted. He told Kurt how he felt, and prayed to whatever higher being that would listen, whether it be God, Allah, or that lion from Narnia, he really didn't care. He needed all the help he could get.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Kurt inch forward slightly. Closing his eyes and following his instincts Blaine finally got to feel the soft pressure of Kurt's lips against his. It was heady and amazing and slightly intoxicating and Blaine never ever wanted it to end.

And in the moment, Blaine could finally put a name to the feeling he got whenever Kurt was around.

This was what forever felt like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt:** Kurt notices bruises on Blaine's neck.

**Rating:** T, for implied violence.

**A/N:** Blangst!

* * *

Kurt had always thought of himself as a loving, caring boyfriend. There was nothing he loved more than doting on Blaine whenever the situation allowed.

So in hindsight, Blaine really should have known that he couldn't keep anything from Kurt for very long.

It was a Friday and Blaine was at the Hummel- Hudson house for another wonderful dinner. The day that Burt had invited him to join in on the tradition was one of Blaine's most favorite memories. Right after his and Kurt's fist kiss, their first date, and their first time of course. Everyone was comfortable, happy, and just content to be with the people that they loved. The music was soft but energetic and Blaine couldn't help himself from grabbing Kurt and twirling him around the room.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed happily, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine adored the blush that still tinged Kurt's cheeks every time he did something even vaguely romantic. Especially if he did it in front of other people.

"I'm sorry baby," Blaine cooed, not actually sorry at all.

Kurt merely smiled and shove him playfully.

"I love you," Blaine whispered shyly as he gazed up into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't help himself. Forgetting where he was or what he was trying to hide, Blaine stretched his neck up to kiss the taller boy.

His heart nearly shattered when Kurt pulled back wide eyes and a little scared. He knew immediately what Kurt had seen, and there was no way he'd get him to drop the issue now.

"Blaine," Kurt finally gasped, softly running his fingers over the previously exposed skin.

Blaine was so mad at himself. He should've sucked it up and worn a turtle neck. He really had thought the high color of his shirt, secured with a bowtie, would've kept him covered up.

"Kurt I-" Blaine began, embarrassed tears selling in his eyes.

"Boys?" Carole asked suddenly from her spot over the stove. Blaine jumped slightly, having forgotten that both her and Burt were still in the room.

"Kurt please-" Blaine began to beg. He didn't want Kurt to see him like this. So broken and hurt and ugly.

"Show me," Kurt demanded softy.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine," Kurt's voice broke this time, and with it so did Blaine's heart, "Show me."

Blaine knew that there would be no fighting Kurt now. He wouldn't let this go. Deep deep down, past the embarrassment and the fear, Blaine was actually a little glad that he knew he had someone who wouldn't let anything about him go. That's why with a steadying breath, Blaine untied his bowtie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

Both Kurt and Carole gasped almost identically.

All around Blaine's neck we're clearly finger shaped bruises that couldn't have been more than a few days old. They were a deep angry purple and they still throbbed slightly. Just the look on Kurt's face was enough to break his heart.

"Please Kurt, please- he was drunk," Blaine gasped, trying his hardest not to full on sob.

"Who did this to you son?" Burt said, finally shaking the shock off and coming closer to Blaine.

"His dad," Kurt answered for him, "I know it was him. Blaine you promised he never hit you or hurt you! You promised!"

"Kurt," Blaine said brokenly, openly crying now. He couldn't finish his sentence. The sobs that we're ripping from his throat were earth shattering.

"Baby, no baby I've got you," Kurt said immediately wrapping his strong arms around Blaine, and sinking slowly to the floor, still holding on to Blaine. He quickly rearranged their limbs so that Blaine was curled into his lap, his head in Kurt's strong chest, so he could rock the sobbing boy gently.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to lie. I was just so scared," Blaine gasped into Kurt's shirt.

"I know baby, I know," Kurt continued to rock him, stroking his hair lightly.

"Oh Blainers," Carole cried, joining Kurt on the floor with Blaine and crowding into his other said to soothe him.

"You're staying here with us. That's it!" Burt said sternly, sinking down to hold onto Blaine as well.

"Mr. Hummel I-" Blaine began.

"Stop. You're family. And I won't allow anybody to hurt my family," Burt said, looking straight into Blaine's puffy eyes.

Nodding slowly, Blaine buzzword back into Kurt's chest and trembled slightly.

There on the kitchen floor on a sad Friday night, Blaine Anderson finally learned what it meant to have a family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt:** Blaine tries to give Kurt head for the first time. LOLs ensue.

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Poor Blainers, all he wants is to suck some cock, is that so wrong!

* * *

"I can do this. I can do this. I can so do this."

That was the constant mantra that Blaine kept repeating though his head as he shoved his boyfriend against his bed and attempted to take his pants off.

"It s good to know you believe in yourself," Kurt snickered looking down at Blaine from his position on the bed.

Shit he'd been saying that out loud.

"I like to keep up my self esteem in any aspects of my life," Blaine mumbled in to Kurt's hip, blushing furiously.

Blaine tried to shake off the temporary embarrassment and get back to the task at hand. He was going to rock Kurt Hummel's world.

That is, if he could ever get his god damned pants off. Any other day Blaine would literally do tribal worshiping dances to his boyfriend's skin tight jeans. They made his ass look fantastic. And Blaine would know, seeing as he spent a good 97% of his time staring at said ass.

But today they were just making him extremely angry. He just for the life of him could not get those bright red fuckers off.

"Baby," Kurt cooed, "Let me help you."

"I can do this!" Blaine said, shooting up to glare half heartedly at Kurt.

"So you've said."

"Do you want me to suck your dick or not?" Blaine asked flippantly, kind of taken aback at his own sassiness.

"Well - yes, yes I would enjoy that," Kurt said blushing slightly.

"Then lean back and lemme take care of you," Blaine smiled getting back to the epic task of removing Kurt's pants.

After a couple minutes, numerous swears, and at one point a threatening pair of scissors Blaine had finally managed to tug Kurt's pants all the way off.

Grinning triumphantly Blaine couldn't help but fist pump, just a little.

"I don't know whether to coo over how cute you are or be disgusted that you just fist pumped," Kurt grinned.

"Always how adorable I am. Always," Blaine explained. Then he decided that it was time to wipe any coherent thought from Kurt's mind with his amazing blow job skills.

Blaine licked and nipped lightly at Kurt's hip, earning him a delicious moan from the boy underneath him. Moving closer and closer, Blaine could feel his own arousal twitching.

And the all of a sudden Blaine was yelping and tumbling to the floor.

"Oh my god baby!" Kurt cried, quickly leaning over the bed to check to see of his boyfriend was okay.

"Wha?" Blaine asked, completely disoriented.

"It just- that tickled!" Kurt tried to explained, half mortified and half in hysterics.

"Oh yes go ahead and laugh it up. See how much I suck your cock!" Blaine grumbled, picking himself up and getting back on the bed.

Kurt's breath hitched at his words, and Blaine knew that there was no way that he wouldn't be sucking said cock.

"Just- harder. Be harder," Kurt tried to explain.

"I can't get harder!" Blaine exclaimed.

"No! Not like that! I mean don't kiss there so softly. It tickles!" Kurt shot back trying not to laugh.

"This has got to be the worst blow job in the history of blow jobs," Blaine whined.

"Oh baby do you wanna stop?" Kurt asked, always considerate of Blaine's feelings.

"No!" Blaine nearly shouted, "I have to be able to give head! What kind of gay man can't give proper head!"

"I don't think that-"

"I got this!" Blaine shouted excitedly. He never was one to give up.

Licking down Kurt's chest Blaine remembered to be just a little more firm that go around. In no time he had Kurt panting and begging again.

Slowly, Blaine finally sunk his mouth around Kurt's length.

And Kurt was in heaven. He couldn't help but thrust up into the warm wet heat of Blaine's mouth.

"Kurt!" Blaine scolded through his coughs, "Choking me is so unsexy!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Blaine please!" Kurt whined, tugging at Blaine's shoulders, trying to get him back on task.

Grunting, Blaine gave in but remembered to sling his arm over Kurt's hips this time.

After that, Kurt didn't last too much longer. Blaine mouth was just so perfect. So warmwethottight. He never wanted it to end, but he was a teenager and this was his first blow job.

Kurt's orgasm came almost without any warning. He only just managed to tug Blaine off of him before he was coming all over Blaine's pretty face in long pearly strands.

"Oh no! I'm so so sorry!" Kurt panted, looking at Blaine who was completely shocked.

"You know what?" Blaine said composing himself and reaching for a tissue, "After everything else this was actually okay."

Kurt smiled, calming his breathing and took a moment to just look at Blaine.

This is what it was all about. Sure it was awkward and there had been some slip ups, but Blaine was his everything, and getting to experience this with him was just the icing on the cake. It was trial and error and Kurt was sure that with enough practice they'd get it down to a science.

Speaking of.

"Why don't you let me return the favor?" Kurt all but purred as he slid towards Blaine.

Blaine gulped, but still nodded and leaned back.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can so- _Oh Kurt_!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt**: Kurt teaches Blaine ASL

**Rating:** K

**A/N:** This one, really I just love this prompt.

* * *

Blaine Anderson knew for a fact that next to his immediate family and himself, the most important person in Kurt Hummel's life was his cousin Melanie. She and Kurt would spend every second they could together every time her and her parents would drop by to visit. They'd spend the day glued at the hip, hands working at a mile a minute, talking, making fun of Finn, and just being together.

The past few times though, Blaine had got to witness it firsthand.

You see, Melanie couldn't hear. She was born deft so she couldn't talk well either. That meant she used sign language. Burt had told him that Kurt learned how to sign at a very young age because he had been adamant about being able to have a conversation with his cousin without the hell from others.

"Told me it would be an invasion of privacy or something," Burt grunted, smiling.

Blaine of course thought that was pretty neat, until he saw Melanie and Kurt together. Then he thought it was the most amazing thing in the entire world. It had been Christmas and her and her family were down for the day. Kurt and Melanie had started waving their hands in every which way the moment she got there and didn't stop until they left six hours later. Poor Blaine hadn't had one idea what was going on but he still enjoyed himself immensely. Kurt was fluent in this amazing language and it made him fall in love just a little bit more.

"Hey kiddo," Burt had said plopping down in his arm chair one Sunday morning. Then upon seeing a head of slicked back black hair poke out from underneath the coffee table, he amended, "Oh well kiddos then."

Blaine found it amazing that Kurt's didn't even questions his crazy antics anymore. Kurt found it slightly disturbing.

"Hey dad!" Kurt greeted.

"Hey Mr. Hummel!" Blaine called, still under the table.

"It's Burt kid, and come out from under there! I need to tell you both something."

Smiling happily, Blaine wiggled his way out from underneath the table (or the secret passage to either Teribithiea or Narnia if you asked him) and curled himself up next to his boyfriend and sighed contentedly.

"So," Burt began smiling, "Mel is coming up for the day."

Kurt squeal so loudly that Blaine jumped and ended up exactly where he and started, on the floor.

"Sorry baby! But YAY!" Kurt bellowed, pulling Blaine up and dusting him off lightly.

"They won't be here for a few hours yet, but I couldn't wait to tell ya!"

"Oh dad I'm so excited!" Kurt said giddily bouncing up and down.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with a look of pure adoration. This boy was so beautiful, so amazing, that sometimes Blaine couldn't even believe he got to call him his.

Melanie was important to Kurt, therefore she was important to Blaine. He wanted to do something really nice to let her know he cared and wanted to be friends.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine asked, suddenly string an idea, "Will you teach me how to talk to Mel? Even just a little bit?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with a look of bewilderment and pure love.

"You really want to learn?" Kurt asked him.

"More than anything," Blaine answered sincerely, his golden eyes staring into Kurt's.

"I can teach you a tiny bit today, if you want. And then we can work on it more for the next time she's here?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"That sounds wonderful!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll teach you how to say "Hello my name is Blaine and I have a bowtie addiction!" Kurt giggled.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding! I'll teach you to say "Hi Melanie, I'm learning sign language so I can speak to you on my own. Let's be friends!" Kurt amended.

"That's perfect!" Blaine yelped, scooting closer to actively watch Kurt's hands.

The two boys sat on the couch for four hours straight perfecting the one phrase for Blaine to learn. Every once in a while Burt would chuckle because Blaine accidently said "Let's be hot dogs" or something equally embarrassing.

Finally, after the fourth hour, Blaine had it down pat. Luckily Melanie arrived not too long after.

In a fury or hands and hugs Kurt dragged Melanie into the house and right up to Blaine.

Melanie arched her eyebrow at Kurt, but he just tilted his head back to Blaine.

"Hi Melanie!" Blaine began, moving his hands like he had been taught and saying the words out loud, "I am learning sign language so I can talk to you on my own. Let's be friends!"

Blaine fished triumphantly and looked into Melanie's eyes. He didn't expect to find tears there, and he certainly didn't expect to have her hurl herself at him in a bone crushing yet oddly wet hug.

Smiling Blaine hugged her back tightly. He tried to convey everything he couldn't say yet into that hug.

Melanie wouldn't be able to tell him for a while, but he did.

The years passed and Blaine never stopped learning to sign. Every Sunday he would spend hours with Kurt learning everything he could, until he could speak it as well as Kurt.

It was Christmas in their New York apartment and for the first time people were coming to them for the holidays.

"Honey I'm home," Kurt called, stilling smiling after a these years of saying that.

"In here babe!" Blaine called.

Kurt walked into the living room to find his husband and his cousin sitting on the couch, hands flying and eyes wide.

"I know I shouldn't have taught you to sign. Now you'll never shut up!" Kurt smiled swooping down to kiss them both on the cheek.

Blaine signed subtly signed the universal sign for "fuck you" and smiled up at his husband.

"That's my boy," Melanie signed, giggling.

Kurt had created a monster.

But really, he wouldn't have it any other way


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt:** Klaine tries to feed thier baby. Baby thinks food is for playing.

**Rating:** K

**A/N:** Again, I love babies. And Daddy!Klaine

* * *

Rachel had been spectacular. Giving birth was truly her most amazing performance to date. She had hit high notes that even Kurt couldn't manage, and ye she did the whole thing with a smile on her face.

Six hour and forty-seven minutes later, Kurt and Blaine got hold their baby boy for the very first time.

"It was you," Kurt said, happy tears clouding his eyes.

The two boys had both donated sampled with strict directions that the sample be chosen at random with nobody knowing whose sperm was being used.

But now, holding his baby in his arms, there was no doubt in his mind that it had been Blaine's.

The beautiful hazel eyes had been a dead giveaway.

"The next one will be yours," Blaine cooed, kissing his husband and then their son.

"You guys gotta give me a few months to recuperate before you go impregnating me again!" Rachel had called from the hospital bed.

"Oh no, well give you a couple years more than likely!" Kurt giggled as Blaine scooped up their son and made silly faces at him.

"Let me see my nephew!" Rachel demanded.

Without a second thought, Blaine handed over the wide eyes boy.

"Well hello there sweet cheeks! I'm Auntie Rachel! I may have done the pushing but now you and your papas have your whole lives to live together!" She cooed happily.

Rachel was released from the hospital three days later with a wave and a "good luck boys!" She had pumped them some breast milk and was on her way to a warm bath and a normal sized tummy.

Everything was absolutely perfect. Blaine and Kurt had never been happier in their entire life. They had a real family now! They were parents and they absolutely adored it. Maxwell Anthony Anderson-Hummel was the most beautiful, most well behaved baby in the history of infants.

That is, until it was time to move him up to big boy food.

Burt and Carole Hummel had finally found the time and money to come meet their grandson three months after he was born. They we're due anytime now, and Kurt was determined to show off his and Blaine's parenting skills by having Max eating his Gerber baby meal by the time they arrived.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt said, rolling his sleeves up, "It can't be that hard!"

Blaine grabbed the can of stewed carrots and sniffed lightly.

"Oh my lord how can he eat that?"

"It tastes good! Babies like it!" Kurt said defensively, scooping Max up and putting him in his highchair.

Blaine sniffed questioningly again, and pursed his lips in thought.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel if you taste that baby food I will lock you in the linen closet," Kurt said, his hand on his hip and glaring at Blaine.

Blaine smiled sheepishly, and pecked his husband on the cheek.

"Okay Dad let's do this!" He announced, grabbing Kurt's hand and skipping closer to Max.

"Hey there Max-a-million!" Blaine said in a goofy voice making his beautiful son (as well as his beautiful husband) smile at him, " We're gonna eat some yummy carrots today! Open up big boy!"

Blaine scooped a little bit of carrot on to the pastel colored spoon and swooped it closer to Max's mouth.

Like the obedient little fella he was, Max opened his mouth and took the carrots.

"That's my big boy!" Blaine cooed, giving Max eskimo kisses.

Smiling, Max made what would've been the most adorable baby noise ever, if his mouth hadn't been full of stewed carrot.

Blaine blinked and wiped the orange muck from his eyes. His son had just essentially rasberried stewed carrot all over his face. And if the way his son was now giggling like a mad man was anything to go by, he thought it was hilarious.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt snickered at his poor husband.

"If it's so funny toy try!" Blaine said flippantly, but there was no heat behind his glare. Wiping his face off on Max's burping cloth, he gestures to Kurt that it was his turn up at bat.

"Hey Maxie, did you get Daddy all yucky? How bout we let Dad try?" Kurt cooed, leaning closer.

Max blinked slowly at his father, and then his adorable little face broke out into what could only be a wicked grin, and he reached for the container of food. Gripping his chubby little baby hands around it he scooped up some carrot in his little baby fist and proceeded to chuck the handful straight at his Dad, who was much to shocked to even try and dodge it.

It was Blaine's turn to laugh at his husband.

"How is it that Rachel is his biological mother, were his parents, but he got Finn's sense of humor?" Blaine asked while he cleaned off his husband's face.

"Did somebody mention Uncle Finn?" A loud, booming voice sounded thought the apartment.

"Forget Finn! What about Grandpa!" Another loud voice called.

Finn, Carole, and Burt Hummel-Hudson all waltzed into the kitchen together in search of the boys.

"Oh my," Carole giggled when she took in Kurt and Blaine's sheepish expressions and their carrot covered clothes.

"What in the world happened?" Burt asked laughing, and swooping over to pick up his grandson.

Max was absolutely enthralled with his grandfather's bald head.

"Let's just say you'll be please to know that Maxie has an arm on him," Blaine explained smiling, "Hey Dad, Hey Mom, Hello Finn!" He greeted each one of them with a hug as Kurt did the same.

"That's my boy!" Burt cheered, making silly faces at Max who was loving life.

All of a sudden a strange look passed Max's face. He stared straight at his grandfather and burped right in his face.

The entire room broke out into laughter.

"Don't worry," Kurt said in between chuckles, "We've learned that that means he likes you!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt:** AU where Kurt teaches Blaine to ride a motocycle

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Kurt on a bike? Yes. Just yes.

* * *

"Hi baby, you said you had a surprise for me?" Blaine Anderson asked his boyfriend as he kissed his cheek on sunny summer day. Kurt had called him to tell him that he was finally ready to tell him his deepest darkest secret that would make Blaine laugh hysterically at him, but he didn't care. Of course upon hearing that, Blaine had jumped into his car a sped to the Hummel-Hudson household.

"I do," Kurt smiled, looking slightly nervous.

"Baby," Blaine cooed, his eyes softening, "You know I'll never judge you for anything. I love you. Every last part of you, including your big mystery secret!"

Kurt visibly relaxed at Blaine's words. Taking a deep breath, he looked into his boyfriends eyes and let it all out.

"So you Blaine Anderson, are the love of my life, and because of that I feel as if I can tell you anything," Kurt began.

"You can," Blaine interjected.

Smiling softly Kurt continued.

"Thank you. So now I will tell you that although I wasn't really truly living until I met you, I was alive. I had a life before you and I did - well I did some things that I'm not all that proud of. One of them being that I went through a big straight freak out. That's right my dear, I the fabulously queer Kurt Hummel attempted to be straight."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. He felt so blessed that he and Kurt were comfortable enough with each other that they could confide in each other like this.

"I even kissed Brittany," Kurt told him.

Oh wow. Blaine just could not picture that.

Seeing that Blaine was about to question that little tidbit, Kurt held up his finger to signal for him to wait. Ever wanting to please, Blaine conceded.

"That I'm afraid, was not the most embarrassing part," Kurt said blushing.

Blaine arched his thick eyebrow at Kurt as if to say "go on".

"I had some money from working in the shop with my dad, on top of birthday money, and I told my dad I wanted one thing and one thing only. I think he felt so bad about everything that was going on in my life, so he agreed to pay half of the fees for me and- well…" Kurt trailed off.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. He was dying to know what Kurt had gotten. He knew it wasn't a tattoo. He'd seen every inch of Kurt's naked body, and he was sure he'd notice something like that.

"It'd be easier if I just showed you," Kurt said, standing up and offering Blaine his hand.

Blaine was bewildered to say the least, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when Kurt pulled him out to the garage.

"This," Kurt said pulling off the dusty white sheet, "Is what I bought and learned to do."

Blaine was face to face with a jet black (with dark blue details) motorcycle. It was big, well big for a bike at least, and sleek. Blaine couldn't describe it if you asked him to. He wasn't really an automotive person. What he could tell you though, is that the image of Kurt speeding down the road on that bike with a leather jacket and skin tight pants was enough to knock the wind right out of him.

"I know it's stupid, but I really wanted to prove I was a man. I actually really love riding it, but I only do it late at night because it's so silly," Kurt explained in a quiet voice, mistaking Blaine's awes expression for disgust.

"It's not stupid," Blaine said immediately.

"It's not?"

"It's not stupid at all. It's actually really hot," Blaine said, his voice cracking slightly.

A shocked expression crossed Kurt's face briefly, quickly followed by a knowing smirk.

Blaine audibly gulped at the way that Kurt's usually bright blue eyes darkened.

"I could teach you to ride, if you wanted," Kurt all but purred as he slid over closer to the shorter boy.

"I uhm- well I mean- if you would want to-" Blaine stumbled over his words, blushing adorably. He didn't think he'd ever been this turned on in his life!

"C'mon baby," Kurt growled in his ear as he tapped him on the ass. Blaine was so in shock at Kurt's bold behavior; he let himself be dragged up and on to the bike without even noticing.

"Here," Kurt smiled as he placed Blaine's hands in the correct position, "We don't have to wear helmets because we're going very slowly around the block."

Blaine nodded slowly, and tried to repress a shudder as Kurt pressed himself along Blaine's back.

"Kurt," Blaine whined shifting back against the erection that was now digging into his lower back, "I can't- it's too dangerous for us to try and do this in our current state."

"Well," Kurt broke off in a moan as he snapped his hips a little harder, "I am home alone today. I could always teach you to ride later."

Blaine whined and grabbed his boyfriend back in towards the house.

"Wow," Kurt started breathlessly laughing, "If the bike gets you this riled up, I can't imagine what the leather jacket would do."

Blaine stopped and shoved Kurt hard up against the side of the house.

"Get it," Blaine growled.

"Oh I intend to," Kurt smirked as he slapped Blaine on the ass and then pushed his way into the house. Throwing one last flirty glance over his shoulder, Kurt disappeared into his home, leaving the door open behind him in invitation.

There was no doubt in Blaine's mind as he followed after Kurt eagerly, his boyfriend was all man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt:** Klaine waking up together

**Rating:** T?

**A/N:** Mike Chang is like, the best.

* * *

The last year had been hard on the both of them. There had been late nights, big fights, and too many tears to be healthy. They had screamed, made up, tried to mend their lonely hearts and had lots of technologically advanced sex. It had been difficult and heartbreaking and probably the worst yet best year of their life.

And it had all been worth it, because now they had made it. Kurt and Blaine were together in New York City and they were going to take the world by storm.

Kurt had come home for a week to help Blaine pack up all his belongings so that he could bring them to the apartment that Kurt shared with Mike Chang. Mike had, of course come home to help Tina as well. The apartment wasn't a mansion, but it could comfortably fit four people. Especially when in retrospect they would only need two beds, and with four people living in one place the rent wasn't horrible either.

Blaine had been a little sad to leave, but that was all behind him now. This was his first whole day in New York City, and when he finally gave in and opened his eyes it would also be his first time waking up next to his beautiful boyfriend, in a bed they shared, in a house that they lived in together.

No. No it wasn't a house. It was a home.

Kurt stirring gave Blaine the final push into conciseness that he need. Blinking his giant hazel eyes slowly, he yawned and then looked up from where he was laying on Kurt's naked chest. He was met with beautiful blue eyes.

"Mmmm, morning," Blaine murmured, nuzzling closer into Kurt. Classes didn't start for another two weeks, so he had no obligation to get out of bed just yet.

"Good morning gorgeous," Kurt said, sounding a little off.

When Blaine looked back up, he was not expecting there to be tears in Kurt's eyes.

"Baby," he asked, only panicking a little. Okay a lot, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just, I woke up and I was watching you sleep- and oh god that sounds so creepy- and I just… I'm so lucky to have you. I know this last year was hard, but you're still here and you're so beautiful and we made it and we're forever and it just hit me that I get to do this every day of the rest of my life and I guess I got a little emotional…" Kurt explained, blushing and sniffling lightly.

"Oh my beautiful amazing boy," Blaine sighed happily, scooting up to kiss Kurt tenderly.

Things were getting a little heated when they heard a booming voice in the hallway.

"WAKE UP BABY GAYS I MADE OATMEAL," Mike giggled, then proceeded to stomp towards the kitchen.

"Well now you see what I meant when I told you New York has made him quite rambunctious!" Kurt giggled.

"I don't know whether to be offended or touched," Blaine laughed, as he rolled off of Kurt and buried his head into his pillow, still smiling brightly.

"Both. Always a little of both," Kurt laughed, standing up and snaking Blaine lightly on the ass. Blaine stayed in bed and watched Kurt throw on some pajama pants. Kurt began to head out the door, stopping only to nod his head in the direction of the kitchen, as if he were inviting Blaine along.

Smiling, Blaine stood up to follow his boyfriend to the kitchen with his friends.

Blaine finally had made it, and he knew for a fact that this is what home felt like.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt:** Blaine proposes to Kurt!

**Rating:** K

**A/N:** I'm so mushy, it's disgusting.

* * *

It was Christmas time, the most wonderful and amazing time of the year. Snow was falling, Christmas trees were lit in almost every window, and for the first time in a long time Blaine was actually ecstatic about being in Ohio.

Over the years he had become more than accustomed to the Hummel-Hudson Christmas extravaganza. He'd never forget that first Christmas he'd spent with them. It had been a crazy, stressful, insane, beautiful, perfect disaster. The "Duck Fiasco" was still on record in the Lima newspaper archives somewhere. By now it was routine, and Blaine would never want it any other way.

It's not like Blaine enjoyed lying to Kurt. In fact he hated it. It made his stomach churn and his eyes to become unfocused. But sometimes lying was a must.

Convincing Kurt that Blaine actually had to go to Ohio a day earlier than Kurt was able to was surprisingly easy. Kurt had to finish up last minute things at the newspaper, and Blaine's fib about Cooper stopping by his parents' house for a day had flowed out with little issue. So after a few rearrangements, a round of amazing goodbye sex, about 6 hours later, Blaine Anderson arrived at Burt Hummel's door step. Now came the tricky part.

"Blaine my boy!" Burt bellowed when he opened the door, clearly in the holiday spirit, "We weren't expecting you till tomorrow! How are you? Where's Kurt?"

"Actually- it's j-just me sir," Blaine stuttered, not being able to keep eye contact as Burt ushered him inside.

"Alright," Burt sighed, resigned, "You've been calling me dad for at least 4 years now. What's up with the sir?"

"Sorry Dad, it's just…" Blaine trailed off, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, "Sir, I am in love with your son. He's my everything, as is this family. I'm here on my own today- to ask your permission to- to marry your son."

Blaine was shaking at the end of his proposal. He knew what Kurt meant to Burt, and just because he accepted him as Kurt's boyfriend didn't mean he'd accept him as his husband, as an actual solid part of their family.

"Blaine, son calm down," Burt laughed good naturedly, "Blaine you're a part of this family, and you have been since the first time you walked through that door. Honestly, you had my permission 8 years ago. As far as I'm concerned the only thing there is to worry about is the fight you're going to have to have with Kurt about who I'm going to walk down the aisle, because you are both my sons."

Blaine didn't even try to hide the tears in his eyes as he buried his face into this man, his father's, warm welcoming chest.

"Now," Burt gruffed, "Show me the rings!"

Kurt arrived the next day is a flurry of hugs, kisses, and excited squeals made by him, Carole, and surprisingly Finn. For some reason over the years, New York City had mellowed Kurt out significantly and he and his brother slowly but surely developed not only a strong brotherly bond, but a best friendship. It still warmed Blaine's heart when he saw the brothers do sweet silly things for each other. Like the time Finn had showed up to their apartment, painted from head to toe in green paint, and begging Kurt to be his Galinda for this "Awesome Broadway Party that my Boss's daughter gave me tickets to!" He had then of course insisted that Blaine go as a gender swapped Dorothy. Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that Finn just really wanted to use the word gender swapped.

It was times like those that Blaine knew that this is where he belonged. This right here was his family.

Blaine had been caught up in jittery, nervous thoughts all day. He was a bundle of weird energy, and it wasn't going unnoticed.

"Honey are you okay?" Kurt had finally asked him, stepping away from the stove to put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes!" Blaine nearly shouted, and then lowering his voice a bit, "Yes, yes, never better actually!"

Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, but allowed the issue to drop.

Dinner that night want just dinner, it was an event. It was filled with stories and laughter and good times to spare. Blaine was trying his hardest to relax.

When they had all finally cleared their plates, Blaine knew it was time. He gave Burt a pointed look, who nodded subtly and stood up to speak.

"Kurt, there's something out in the back yard I need to show you. Would you go out there? I'll be right out."

"I- okay sure?" Kurt agreed, slightly confused. He slid from his chair and walked elegantly out the back door.

Blaine counted to 5, took a deep breath, and followed him out.

"Oh hi baby," Kurt smiled when Blaine came outside, stopping in front of him, "I don't know what was so special that my dad needed to show me."

No sooner had the words left his lips did the entire back yard come to life. A million dazzling twinkle lights were spread and hung all over the yard, strung to criss-cross above their heads.

"Oh," Kurt gasped looking around, "It's beautiful!"

"It pales in comparison to you," Blaine said softly.

Kurt couldn't help but blush. After all these years, Blaine could still make him blush.

"Kurt, there is a moment that you say to yourself, Oh! There you are, I've been looking for you forever. 9 years ago, I had that moment about you. You moved me Kurt and I used the excuse of a duet to spend more time with you. That day in the Dalton common room, I met the other half of my heart, and just like our song says, I've never looked back," taking another deep breath, Blaine sank down onto one knee. He opened up the little black box he had bought 6 months ago and finally asked the question, "Will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOD YES!" Kurt didn't even hesitate, tears in his eyes as he tackled a laughing Blaine to the snow covered ground.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's beautiful lips as he slid the simple platinum ring onto his fiancé's finger.

"I GET ANOTHER BROTHER! SCORE!" They heard Finn yell, looking over to see him pressed against the sliding glass door.

The two boys fell back into the snow laughing as Finn barreled outs door to pile on top of them rambling about brothers and weddings and cake.

Laying there in the snow with his fiancé and his new brother, Blaine knew he had gotten everything he could have ever wanted out of life, and so so much more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt:** The photo of the empty choir room chairs, and the caption "We's be gone."

**Rating:** K (for Killer Heartbreak)

**A/N:** I'M NOT READY!

* * *

It hadn't really hit any of them until the last day of school, as it tended to happen to most. Sure they had thought about it, it was all they could think about really, but none of them, not a single one, had been prepared for the insane amount of joy coupled with the crippling sorrow that they would feel.

This was it. This was the last time that they would be in this choir room together. Some were leaving to start their new lives, others being left here for one more tortuous year. But as a group, a group who had been beat down and crushed and then defeated all odds and stayed together, this was it. This was goodbye.

They cried. All of them. Every last senior teared up as they cleaned out their lockers, signed year books, and hugged each other goodbye. They were promises of summer and to keep in touch afterwards, but it would be different. They all knew it, and sadly but surly, they all accepted it.

"This group saved my life," Kurt whispered, yet loud enough for everyone to hear, "You showed me that even in my most lonely darkest days there's something to sing about," he paused to take a shuddery breath, and Blaine gripped his hand and begged for his tears not to spill over. "That's how I know that we- we're all soul mates. We're always going to be connected, because I know that this-us- this isn't something that you come across every day. This is family."

There wasn't a dry eye in the choir room after that. Silently crying, Blaine was the first one to start the tradition of what they did best.

_"__So quit your crying and wipe the tears from your eyes,"_ he sang.

_"__Cause this is see you later, I'm not into goodbyes,"_ Kurt joined in.

And one by one all of New Directions joined in together to sing one last song.

_"__Watch the brake lights as I leave your drive way, the warm nights will stay beside me, no matter where I go…" _

One by one they walked out of the room, the room that had become a home to them. As they turned to look at the empty chairs behind them, they felt their hearts break and fill with hope all at the same time.

_"__Think of you later in my empty room, where I will fall asleep alone,"_ Kurt whispered and with that he shut the door to the choir room one last time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt:** Blaine babysits Sue's baby for the first time

**Rating:** K

**A/N:** Yes, Madonna.

* * *

A lot of strange things had happened to Blaine Anderson in his life time. There was the time his older brother got a banana stuck up his nose, and nobody in their family would ever forget the time he had gotten trapped on top of the fireplace mantle and his father had to help a crying Blaine down. His life was not boring, that much was for sure.

But nothing that had happened in his short 17 years would've prepared him for the phone call he got one sunny Saturday afternoon.

"Hello, Anderson residence," he had answered with the poise and dignity that he had been brought up with.

"Other gay, I'm calling to demand your services this evening at promptly 7 o'clock sharp," a harsh voice told him with absolutely no inflection whatsoever.

"I- Coach Sylvester?" Blaine had asked, completely stunned and dropping his dapper persona.

"That's Mrs. Coach Sylvester to you young Burt Reynolds. And yes, it is me. I require your freakishly large eyes to keep young Madonna Sylvester safe while I attend the local celebrity banquet dinner that is being held in my honor tonight," she explained, quickly and rudely as was always her fashion.

"I- wait you want me to babysit?"

"If you sit on my baby, I will rip that pretty little dough face off," Sue growled over the phone.

"I just, Coach you've hardly ever spoken to me before, why me?" He asked. He was so confused.

"I will admit that you were not my first choice. Porcelain is, as you well know, already left to that asinine anagram of a college, Asian and Other Asian were completely indisposed, and only a bumping idiot would trust Boobs Magee and her daft sidekick with a child. Besides, you're small, and close to the ground, I figure you'll get along with my girl," Coach Sylvester shot off, explaining everything as if it bored her. Blaine realized that it probably did.

"Coach Sylvester, I just, I'm touched that you trust me-" Blaine began.

"Don't you date show emotion towards me, Tickle Me Dough Face, I do not in any way trust you. There are microscopic video recorders planted all over my property. You make one wrong move and I can promise you that the National Guard will be on my door step to eject you into the ocean in 3 minutes flat. I in no way trust you or the secrets that you keep gelled down in a disgustingly Shuster like fashion, I merely figure you are therapy likely to kidnap my girl and force her to join the circus," Sue stated in her most professional voice.

Blaine figured that that was the closest he'd ever get to a compliment from Coach Sue Sylvester. For some unapparent reason, he was strangely touched.

"I'd be honored," Blaine said, ever dapper and ready to please.

"I know. You know where I live," Sue stated, and promptly hung up the phone.

Blaine actually had no idea where the woman lived, and had no idea why she would think she thought he did.

So, a couple of phone calls and hours later, Blaine showed up at Sue's house ready to charm the latex track pants right off of her.

"Hello Mrs. Coach! How are you today?" Blaine asked brightly when Sue ushered him into her house.

She was clad in a white diamond studded track suit with black accents. She looked pretty, in her own special way.

"Save it Blanderson. I see you accepted the mission that has been given to you. You completed the first task of locating my house in a somewhat timely manner. I'll give you points for that," she told him.

"Why couldn't you just tell me where you lived?" Blaine asked slightly bewildered.

"I needed to see how dedicated you are to this job!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To her, it probably was.

"Now, Baby Face Gay Parade, I will return here at promptly 11 o'clock. I expect to find Madonna asleep in her room and you waiting patiently for my arrival. Do not break and or touch anything. I don't want you getting your rainbow glitter or hair gel all over anything. I will pay you sufficiently upon my return. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaine had to suppress the more sarcastic side of himself that wanted to salute her and shout "SIR YES SIR!" He chose to nod instead.

"Madonna is in her highchair, come on I'll introduce you," Sue said as she turned and marched into the kitchen.

As soon as her eyes landed on her baby girl, Sue's harsh features and stature softened immediately. She didn't look do rude and rough anymore, Blaine observed, no she looked like a mom.

"Hi my big strong girl," Coach Sylvester cooed at her 4 month old daughter. Blaine felt oddly out of place, like he was intruding on an intimate moment that wasn't mean for his eyes.

"This is Tickle Me Dough Face; he's Porcelain's lap dog! Do you remember Porcelain? The one that pooped glitter and hope!" She said smiling at her baby girl, yet being completely serious. Baby Madonna gurgled as babies tend to do and gave Blaine an inquisitive look. When Blaine beamed at her, she turned to look back at her mother, then back to Blaine. This time when she looked at him, she slowly reached her tiny arms out towards him, waiting to be taken.

Blaine looked at Sue, silently asking permission. She gave him a curt nod, so he smiled and scooped Madonna into his arms.

"Hi baby!" Blaine squealed softly. Blaine had always loved little kids, but he liked babies the most. They were always so soft and they smelled so good. He giggled and nuzzled his nose into her soft blonde hair.

She actually cracked a smile at this, and after a strict set of instructions, a few more ruse comments, and a kiss to her daughter's forehead she was gone, and it was just Blaine and the baby.

If Blaine thought Sue Sylvester was hard to handle, well she had nothing on Madonna Sylvester. For a 4 month old baby, she was into to everything. She had apparently learned very quickly and was already crawling and laughing and making a mess. At one point she had pulled Blaine's hair and gotten her tiny hand stuck in the helmet of gel. Instead of crying like a normal baby would, she actually started to lightly slap him with her free hand until her managed to get her hand free.

Even though she was a firecracker and a hell of a handful, Blaine had an amazing time watching her. She kept him on his toes, and they didn't have a boring moment all night. It made him think about Kurt and their future together in New York. They'd already discussed the idea of kids, and if Blaine had any doubts before, he was now sure he wanted like 10.

Madonna did not want to sleep. It was 10 o'clock, and if Blaine didn't get her to bed in the next hour, Sue would have his perfectly gelled scalp. Every time he set her down in her crib, she wailed until he came and got her. The girl had some major pipes.

"You are gonna get me in so much trouble!" Blaine complained as he held the tiny girl to his chest and sat down on the recliner.

"I wonder…" he thought out loud. Whenever Kurt was stressing or having a particularly bad night, he would call Blaine and Blaine would sing songs to him softly until he fell asleep. Blaine wondered if the same principle would work for tiny Madonna.

"Tale as old as time," Blaine began softly. Madonna looked up at him with her giant blue eyes as it asking him what in the world he was doing. Blaine just continued the song, settling back and laying the girl down on his chest and securing his arms around her. He clicked the recliner back so that he was at a perfect angle. He sang and sang and sang until he saw Madonna's eyes begin to droop softly.

"Beauty and the Beast," Blaine sang quietly, smiling as the little girl finally closed her eyes. Not wanting to jostle her, Blaine closed his own eyes, just for a minute; to give her c little bit and make sure she was asleep.

When Sue Sylvester walked into her living room at 11 o'clock that night, the scene she saw brought a tear to her eye, tough she'd never admit it to anyone. Blaine Anderson was dead asleep on the recliner with her baby daughter asleep on his chest. Her tiny fist was curled up and she had a handful of Blaine's sweater, his whole body rising and falling with his breaths.

Sue couldn't help but smile, laying down on the couch and closing her eyes. Blaine would be confused in the morning, and she would probably insult him relentlessly, but for now she allowed him to sleep, his eyes fluttering softly, and a ghost of a smile on his face.

Blaine babysat Madonna every single Saturday after that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt: **None, I just had a lot of feels.

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Blaine having a lot of fluffy feels about Kurt. As he should. Based off the song "You're a Dream Come True"

* * *

**One. You're like a dream come true.**

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. His boyfriend was descending the stairs gracefully, clad in his tight black jeans and a strikingly emerald top that brought out his eyes in the most beautiful way. He literally took Blaine's breath away. It was crazy how much he _loved_ this boy who was now in front of him, smiling shyly. Yes, Blaine may have had a type. The type of guy that he would always be attracted to when looking for a potential significant other. Then Kurt had come along and he looked like something that had stepped right out of Blaine's midnight thoughts. After meeting Kurt Hummel, Blaine did have a type. Kurt Hummel was Blaine's type. Blaine would always chuckle when he thought about this, knowing it sounded like a cheap "Chuck Norris" joke. You know the ones. The dark is afraid of Chuck Norris. It was silly and crazy and insane and Blaine didn't care because he was in love. He knew it was too soon. They hadn't been together all that long yet. Blaine had just recently pulled his curly head out of his ass and realized that those fluttery feelings he got around Kurt weren't because they were "such great pals". In reality he'd know all along at some level in his mind. He was just so scared. He'd never felt this strongly for another person before. He'd never allowed someone to break down every wall that he'd spent the last seventeen years of his life perfecting with a bat of his eye lashes. But there Kurt was, batting his pretty eyelashes that framed his gorgeous blue eyes, and shattering Blaine's world, then putting it back together in a millisecond. He knew he couldn't tell Kurt he loved him yet. He didn't want to scare the poor boy off. But, he knew that's what this was. This crazy thudding in his cheat and the way he felt like if really wanted to he could take a leap off one of the couches that he loved climbing on so much, and his feet would never touch the ground, this was all because of the brow hair beauty before him. Kurt made him feel silly and happy and wonderful and warm and like fresh baked cookies. Blaine didn't think it was possible for a person to actually feel like a baked good, but that's exactly how he had tried to describe it to Wes and David. He'd told them that he felt warm and gooey and just like plain happiness. Of course his friends laughed at him. He laughed at himself, because he could do that now. He could do anything he wanted now, because he was in love.

**Two. Just want to be with you. **

He never knew he could become addicted to another person. He had go to Health class and learned about becoming addicted to huffing paint, or heroine, or even sex, but they had never once told him that he could become downright addicted to another person's very soul. All he wanted out of life was to be close to that chestnut haired boy. His lithe limbs and swanky bow ties and just everything about him. That's all Blaine wanted out of life. God, he was crazy about this boy. It shook him to his core. He didn't think it was healthy for a just barely adult to feel this god damned much, but he wouldn't give it up for anything in the entire world. All he wanted was to be with Kurt. He'd give up anything else; just to get a smile out of the boy. And knowing that Kurt would do the same exact for him made it so much_ better_. He didn't think he'd ever be able to survive a day without Kurt ever again. That's why he transferred to the danger zone of a public school. Sure he'd made up a trifling tale about have to stand up for himself, and not wanting to live with regrets and that was true, partially. Mostly he did it for the purely selfish reason of seeing Kurt in his prime every single day. That's all he really wanted, and dammit he was finally allowing himself to have exactly what he wanted. Kurt was tearing him a part and rebuilding him into everything he'd ever wished he could be. Kurt was teaching him how to _live_.

**Three. Boy it's plain to see that you're the only one for me. **

When Blaine walked through those red metal doors, people just knew. The student body could just tell that this boy was taken. It was easy to see that he was completely enamored with Kurt. It was also pretty damn easy to tell Kurt returned those feelings. McKinley had never seen Kurt like this. Sure, he tried his hardest to ooze confidence, but the Neanderthals could smell fear trickling through the mask he had created. They couldn't smell it any more. Not when Kurt looked at Blaine. Even the lowest bottom feeders of the homophobic public school cesspool could tell, that these two meant everything to each other. They were strong together. Not that kind of strong that everyone felt the need to tear down. That kind of strong that struck people to their innards and made them want to rethink everything they had ever known. It was easy to tell that some higher power, whether you believed in one or not, some higher being had purposely created these two for each other.

**Four. Repeat steps one through three. **

Blaine would never give this feeling up. This downright acceptance he had brewing in him. He'd do whatever it took to keep Kurt with him forever and a day. It didn't matter that the world didn't want them together. It didn't matter than they were just in high school. It didn't matter that they'd never had anyone else. Blaine wanted Kurt and only Kurt for the rest of his life. He would do it all; the romantic gestures, the moonlit walks, the fights, the love making, the tears, the proposals, the oddly mismatched furniture when they could afford the entire set in the first apartment together. He would do it over and over and over again no matter what. This was what his life would be. This was his calling. Not signing, not writing, not law, not dance. Loving Kurt is what he was put on this earth to do, and the rest were just details for him. He could take on anything and everything as long as Kurt was by his side, and he planned to have Kurt by his side, for a very long time. Preferably forever.

**Five. Make you fall in love with me. **

Blaine would sit in his bed and think about the "what ifs" sometimes. They scared him shitless. What if he had been too late? What if Kurt had moved on and didn't want to deal with Blaine anymore. What if he had never taken that chance and kissed Kurt those years ago. Looking down at the beautiful man that was curled in his lap he shook the thought. The what ifs didn't matter anymore. They were together, bound to one another. Here in their too small apartment in New York City, both taking a much needed break from their respective thesis's, Blaine knew it was meant to be. Blaine had always known they were meant to be. He had a fairly good idea that Kurt had too. There had been fights and make ups and on one very strange occurrence, a homeless man named Robert who had ended up teaching them how to say "I'm cold and I'm hungry and I lost my cat" in Japanese on the cold New York sidewalk. But none of that mattered. That little silver band that was on Kurt's finger, and matched the one on Blaine's was proof that they were right. They were meant for each other and they were willing to shout it to the world. And they would shout it to the world over and over again. Because that was what they were made for. That's what their sole purpose, their job, in life was; to let everyone know just how much they loved each other. And they would, forever and a day.

_**If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt: **klaine food fight? :D

**Rating:** K

**A/N:** Oh the Burt Hummel is a sassy bitch.

* * *

It started in innocently enough, as these things usually did. Kurt had invited his beau over for a nice day of baking.

Christmas cookies didn't just make themselves, contrary to what one Mr. Finn Hudson believed.

Blaine had showed up on Kurt's door step early that morning, bright eyed and busy tailed. Well, to be fair, Blaine was always bright eyed, but that's entirely beside the point.

"So, we're going to make some cookies?" Blaine asked excitedly as he hoisted himself up onto the counter top.

"Yes we are. Well you and I are going to make some cookies and then you and Finn along with myself will decorate those cookies," Kurt explained smiling at his gorgeous, yet perpetually five year old boyfriend.

"Sounds delicious!" Blaine sang, hopping off the counter to place a quick peck to Kurt's cheek.

He didn't even realize that the button on the cuff of this shirt had caught the bowl of flour that Kurt had been so kind to put out.

Before he could even react, the bowl of flour was flying through the air, cover everything in its path in a dusty white powder. Everything, including Kurt.

Really, it was like something out of a movie.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine gasped when the dust had settled. His usually perfectly put together boyfriend was covered from head to fabulous toe in flour.

Kurt blinked slowly, trying to process what exactly ha just happened.

"Kurt-" Blaine managed to choke out, trying his absolute hardest not to laugh. You couldn't really blame him though. Kurt just looked ridiculously adorable.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt growled in a low voice, succeeding in scaring Blaine, then cracking a smile of his own, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Kurt- honey no, I just- your face!" Blaine choked out around his fit of giggles.

"Oh I will teach you to laugh at me Anderson!" Kurt giggle shouted, launching himself at his boyfriend, egg in hand.

"Kurt- what are you-" Blaine began, but was cut off by the unmistakable sound of a cracking egg and a cold slimy feeling running down his neck.

"That's right. I went there," Kurt said, smiling victoriously.

"Oh it's on," Blaine exclaimed, preparing himself for battle.

The two boys remained in battle mode for a good half hour, laughing and throwing food at each other, only to kiss end up kissing it off. Then one of them would trick the other with another throw and it would start all over again.

Neither of them heard the sound of the front door opening, or the tell tale sound of heavy boots across the floor.

"What the hell happened in here?" Burt Hummel bellowed through the kitchen.

He was not expecting his son to pop up from the floor armed with a spoon and a carton of eggs.

"Dad! We're just-" Kurt began, but was cut off by his stupid boyfriend who had horrible hearing and timing.

"Bow before me puny human!" Blaine called, barrel rolling from the near the patio door, armed with a handful of batter and a silver pot on his head.

Blaine had never had the best aim, and the fist full of batter that had been meant for Kurt landed with a resounding **_thwap_**on Mr. Hummel's face.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered, urging his frozen boyfriend to move, run, leave the country, something!

Burt Hummel stood still for a moment before lifting his hand to scrape the offending batter off of his face.

"Oh it's on now, hobbit," The older Hummel laughed before launching the dough at Blaine's hair.

It was a battle to last the ages.

Kurt would never admit it, but it was probably the best baking experience he had ever had, even if he did end up having to buy pre made cookies to appease his step brother.

The look of pure joy and laughter on not only his boyfriend's, but his father's face was so totally worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

Olympic!Klaine

I don't even know.

I kinda blame Zane for all the feels.

* * *

Blue, black, red, green, yellow. Five colors, five rings, a million different people all watching and wishing for the same thing; victory.

It was the 2012 and the Summer Olympics were on their way to being the most exciting yet. These people, these athletes had been training long and hard (some of them for the majority of their lives) for a handful of moments to prove that they were special, and to try to be the best.

Kurt Hummel wanted to be the best. The only time that Kurt every felt right, felt whole, was that short period of time, those few seconds between the board and the water. Kurt Hummel was a diver by nature, and he was here to prove that he was the very best. A gold medal was everything.

"Kurt, c'mon you've gotta loosen up buddy. You're insanely stiff- what's going on?" Kurt's coach and loving father Burt Hummel asked after Kurt had forgotten to put the "triple" in his triple flip twist for the second time that day. Kurt's qualifying dives were coming up in two days, and if he couldn't figure out how to lose the tension and embrace the water, or at least remember how many freaking flips he was supposed to do, he wouldn't even make it past the semifinals.

"I'm sorry- coach- I don't know, I'm just having a bad day," Kurt grumbled, scrubbing his fists over his eyes furiously. One of the best parts about the water was that it could disguise his frustrated tears perfectly.

"Kurt, buddy, you can talk to me you know-" Burt told Kurt softly, clapping his hand down onto the young swimmer's shoulder.

"I just feel like there's all this pressure- I mean it's the Olympics, of course there's pressure, but the worst part is all the bad pressure is coming from myself but I just can't help it because this medal is everything. This is my ticket," Kurt babbled quickly, trying to string his frustrated thoughts together.

"That's it," Will said suddenly standing up," You young man, are done practicing today."

"Wait- no dad, c'mon!" Kurt began to complain.

"Everything except that one dive is perfect. You are perfect. You have been practicing constantly since you got here two weeks ago. Have you even seen any of London? No. Either you go out, take a walk and clear your head, or you go back to the room a get some sleep already. I may be your coach but I am still your father young man and you will do as you're told," Burt tacked on at the end when he saw the flippant look on Kurt's face.

Kurt threw his father one more indignant look before he finally sighed and gave in. May be his dad was right, maybe he just needed to clear his head. Standing up and stretching, Kurt made his way glumly into the locker room to change and head out on his "London Adventure".

That's how Kurt Hummel found himself in an adorable little coffee, tea, crumpet, house thing in Olympic village, sipping his honey tea slowly and reflecting on all the work he still needed to do to make sure he went home with a gold medal.

"I am so sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you were all alone and looking very sad," A soft voice with a thick Italian accent tore Kurt from his melancholy thoughts.

When Kurt whipped his head around, he came face to face with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his entire life. He had curly black hair that was short enough to be dapper without looking like a military buzz cut and the biggest honey colored eyes Kurt had ever had the pleasure to look into.

"I am Blaine, do you mind if I sit?" The handsome man-Blaine, asked, brandishing a cup of coffee to Kurt.

"No no of course not!" Kurt squeaked, his voice a little breathless. Could you really blame him? This man was stunning. "I'm Kurt by the way!"

"Gratzi. So Kurt? You never did answer my question," Blaine said sitting down across from the flustered American.

"I'm sorry- what was the question again?" Kurt asked, flushing slightly.

"I was asking- oh how do you Americans say it- why the long face?" Blaine asked, his adorable features scrunching up in confusion at the term.

Laughing for the first time in a long time, Kurt smiled at Blaine and explained.

"I'm stressed out. I have to win the diving competition. I have to bring home gold. If I don't, all these years of training will be just wasted time! I'm sure you know," Kurt finished with a sigh, stirring his tea.

"Oh Kurt, I am afraid I do not! I am a gymnast and although I do want to win, I know that this- just being here at the Olympics is a testament to my talent, as it is to yours! You are here in London! At the Olympics Kurt! Not many people will ever be able to say that in their lives! Your are truly magnificent merely because you are here! If you embrace that and focus on that, mixed with your talent, the gold will be yours, easily," Blaine explained, bash fully settling his hand atop Kurt's.

"I- I guess I never took the time to think of it that way," Kurt stuttered, his heartbeat picking up the pace at Blaine's gentle touch.

"Do not move so fast that you miss the beautiful things in life Kurt, I always make sure I stop for beautiful things," Blaine smiled, blushing.

Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Alas, I must go and work on my routine a little bit! I hope- I hope to see you again? Soon?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"I'd love that- here tomorrow. Same time?" Kurt asked.

"That would be terrific!" Blaine exclaimed, scooping up Kurt's hand and kissing it gently, "Until tomorrow."

The young Italian made his way out of the small shop with a parting glance and a small wink in Kurt's direction.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, smiling into his now cold tea.

Standing up to get another and head back to his room for a nap, Kurt couldn't wipe the smile off his face, all of his previous stress lifted.

Maybe, he thought looking in the direction Blaine had walked, maybe there was more to life than just a gold medal.


End file.
